paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sport
created by Balto2014 on Deviantart/Sportthewolfsky Here on the wikia He's a happy go lucky pup who loves sports, especially basketball and soccer, he also loves teaching kids and pups to play sports When Sport was a little puppy his mother went out hunting and was shot by hunters. A few days later Sport's father found her body and broke the news to a heart broken Sport. Later Sport was introduced to his two younger cousins, Tundra and Blizzard. He adored his cousins and gave Blizzard the nickname "Sour Lemon". When Tundra joined the paw patrol he decided to find owners for himself and had 6 different families before giving up. One day he went to visit Tundra and the pups and during a basketball game Ryder asked him to join. Dark and light gray wolf-dog with olive green eyes and a black collar with a basketball on his badge. His uniform is a maroon color He's claustrophobic but that doesn't stop his best friend, Fletcher, from locking him in the elevator but Sport usually gets him back by letting his pet mouse chase him around. Kevin Bacon (voice of Balto) *He's Blizzard and Tundra's cousin. *He has a crush on Ocean *He is the older cousin of Tundra and Blizzard- but used to always play with Tundra when they were little puppies. When Tundra joined the paw patrol he tried to get adopted but nobody wanted to adopt a dog with wolf blood so he stayed with Tundra and the rest of the pups under Ryder's kind hospitality. One day when they were playing soccer and Ryder noticed he was extremely good and made him the paw patrols sports pup. *His father is Snowdrop 's brother- and he fell in love with a lone wolf who was rejected from her pack. Sport is their only pup * He has a pet mouse named Squeak. * he's the same age as Fletcher * hes really close to Angel and loves her like a little sister sport_in_his_uniform_by_balto2014-d7v0aof.jpg|uniform by Balto2014 Sport by balto2014-d7uonb7.jpg|original ref by Balto2014 Sport!!.png|Sport~ by Puppylove5 Twitterpated.jpg|Fletcher making fun of Sports crush on Ocean~AT with WittleFuzzyPuppehs Shippy ship ship at by confetiithepartypup-d8g6ktk.jpg|Sport with his little sister and his crush~ drawn by ConfettiiThePartyPup as part of an art trade Fletcher and Sport AT.jpg|Sportthewolfskys half of the Art Trade~ Sport finds his pet mouse Squeak on Fletchers head~ uh oh! 20150329 181303-1.jpg|Sport with his little cousin tundra~! Fletcher Sport and Squeak.jpg|A gift from WittleFuzzyPuppehs ~ Sport, Fletcher and Squeak Screenshot 2015-04-09 at 11.57.19 PM.png|Sport having a party with his two younger cousins~ drawn by Confetii the Party Pup Sportey~.png|Sport~! Super cute screenshot edit made by PuppyLove5 ^u^ Puppy Bruhs.jpg|Puppy Sport with his protato Fletcher~ gift art by WittleFuzzyPuppehs ^^ RToBeReAddedealistic sport.jpg|Realistic Sport~ Pup-Tag: Sport.jpg|Sports Tag~ gift from WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Cops!!.jpg|Sport and Fletcher as cops~ FletchXSport Cheeb.jpg|Crackship Cheeb! Gift from WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Tundra & Sport.jpeg|No matter how much Tundra tries to convince her cousin she's not a baby, he can't help but see her as one~ Baby cousin.png|Sequel to the comic- Tundra gives in XD Gift from Tundrathesnowpup Sportie~!.jpg|Fuzzy stole my style XD gift from WittleFuzzyPuppehs My Main pups.jpg|My four main pups~ Sport at the top! PAW patrol OCs.png|Sport on the second row, fifth to the left~ gift from Sarah the FBI pup~ Fletcher's inspiration.jpg|Sport who was the first and best sports pup with his fanboy Fletcher :3 gift from Fuzzy~ BruhSATDA.jpg|By Zumarocks3390 Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Males Category:Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sportthewolfsky's character Category:Fanon Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Adventure Bay Pup Academy Student